Sasori Tsuki, Japans Wizarding School!
by darkpandas
Summary: What would happen if the Sohma family and Tohru! went to a wizarding school near Toyko? Crossover of Harry Potter and Fruits Basket and written for castielslittleangel's challenge! Rated K for mild language oin the beginning.
1. Sasori Tsuki Scorpion Moon

**This story is for **castielslittleangel's **crossover challenge on her forum for Harry Potter, called **_Flash of the Past_.

Tohru Honda walked cheerfully on the stone pathway. She was entering Sasori Tsuki, a wizarding school in Japan. Her long, brown hair was put up into two, cute, bouncy buns that added to her cheerful appearance. She had two, large chocolates for her eyes, and her skin was creamy and pale. "C'mon, Kyo-kun!" Behind her walked a red-headed, hot guy who had orange eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore loose clothing and sneakers, and a grouchy expression was drawn on his face. "Why in hell would I wanna go to a friggn' _wizarding school? Does it look like I'll even qualify?" Kyo said. _

_Behind Kyo was Yuki Sohma, a grey-haired boy with dark grey eyes. His skin was pale and creamy, like Tohrus, and he appeared to be a neat, organized person. He was burning holes at the back of Kyo's head, as they both hated each other. _

_When the trio had left for Sasori Tsuki, Shigure had wished them good luck. As Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Kureno were too old to go to Sasori Tsuki, they had to stay behind. Akito had stayed behind too with Kureno, as she felt she wouldn't be _

_able to control herself without him near her. _

_Kisa, Haru, Momiji, Rin, Kagura, Hiro, and Ritsu would all be coming a bit later, as_

_Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki had come early for orientation. Tohrus two best friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani, wouldn't be coming to the wizarding school, as Saki was basically already considered a 'witch' at school an Arisa was too busy doing her muggle homework. _

_After orientation was over and the trio had had a full showing of the massive castle that would be thier future home, they were all lead to the main hall, where they would be sorted. This wizarding school, unlike the British Hogwarts, started late. The first years consisted of high schoolers, so the trio wouldn't be out of place...that is, until Kyo or Yuki were hugged by a female. Then they'd transform into thier Zodiac selves. And that would attract attention that they didn't need. _

_Unlike Hogwarts, Sasori Tsuki did not have a Sorting Hat. It, instead, had a Sorting Sword. The blade would be held by the entrant, and then it would determine the _

_house of that entrant by sounding a system of bells that were located in its long blade. _

_Professor Nabitoki unravelled the long scroll and called out names in alphabetical _

_order, and then she called out "Tohru Honda!" She stepped up, a cheerful spring in her step. The professor handed the Sorting Sword to her, and Tohru said in a sunny tone "Oh...well, I'm very clumsy, so maybe that's not the smartest thing to do..._

_hehehehe!" The professor looked slightly unnerved by the girls nervous laughter, but nevertheless she gently gave the girl the blade and said "If your clumsy, then don't try out for Quidditch." Tohru smiled brightly, though she had no idea what Quidditch was or what she was supposed to do. She saw the crowd below her on the floor and she saw Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Rin, Kagura, and Ritsu and Momiji all there, looking up at her. The blade was silent for a few minutes, then a few bell chimes emmited from its blade, causing Tohru to jump. "Congratulations! You've made the Jasina house!" She gave the Sorting Sword to the professor, then went over to the Jasina table, where a few students were sitting. _

_Kyo got into the Avevurii house, Yuki got into the Olumura house, Kisa got into the Jasina house (which made both her and Tohru estatic), Hiro got into the Hurzet house, Haru and Rin both got into the Avevurii house ('a mystery...', as Haru said), Kagura got into the Olumura house, Momiji got into the Hurzet house, Ritsu got into the Jasina house. That's when they found out thier house colors and mascots- The Jasina houses mascot was the ocelot, and thier color was grey. The Hurzet houses mascot was the komodo dragon, and thier color was yellow. The Olumura houses mascot was the white tiger, and thier color was white. And finally, the Avevurii houses mascot was the piranha, and thier color was green. Yuki seemed to hate his mascot, as it was a cat, and Kyo felt his mascot and color wasn't 'manly enough'._


	2. In the End

**Yay! My first story, and its chaptered too!**

And so, the members of the Sohma and Honda family continued on with their wizarding studies. They learned how to cast spells, though it took Tohru _a lot of time to master the 'stupefy' spell. Ritsu learned a few calming spells, and Momiji became the master at Cheering Charms. Kyo, Yuki, and Kagura joined the Quidditch teams, and whenever Kyo and Yuki faced each other in a match they would always attempt to knock each other thier brooms, even though it was illegal. _

_They then learned how to cast thier Patronus', and, unsurpirsingly, each Patronus was that persons zodiac form. Tohrus Patronus was a duck, and no one really knew what to say to that. _

_They then continued on with thier studies, until finally they had reached thier final _

_year at Sasori Tsuki. Rin became an Auror along with Kagura and Hiro. Kisa became the Herbology professor at Sasori Tsuki. Ritsu left to help his mother with her hot spring business, but he used spells to make the waters perfectly heavenly. Haru _

_became the Potions teacher, which was pleasant when he was White. But occasionally he would get Black and scream at the students, occasionally punching them. But after he cooled down he would say "I'm pretty tired," and then he'd heal the student and continue on with the lesson, as if nothing had happened. Kisa moved to London and took English lessons at night. After she had mastered the language and had a Biritish accent she moved to Hogwarts to become Scarlet Riddles, the Potions Professor, assitant. She would often call Haru to give him advice for some potions. Momiji lived with Tohru in her cozy cottage that was located in Toyko, where he would observe Muggles and then take notes on how different the wizards life was from a Muggles. Kyo and Yuki never really did get along, but they grew in love with Quidditch. They managed to join the Elite Quidditch team, and then eventually they both joined the Japanese National Quidditch Team. Kyo and Yukis posistions were both Seekers, so thier competative blood really boiled on the field. _

_As for Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Kureno, and Akito...well, Shigure managed to learn a few spells from Haru, and he used them for causing a gust of wind to pick up some sexy womans skirts. Ayame learned that his fiance, Mine, was a witch. She taught _

_him some useful magic to be used to create beautiful dresses. Hatori didn't want to learn magic, but soon he discovered the ability to speak to snakes, so he quickly learned healing spells and simple charms that made every day things easier for him. _

_Akito learned that she was quite good at the Dark Arts, but she was also good at Patronus' too, so she perfected both. Kureno learned that somehow, he did not have the magical abilities that the rest of the Sohma bloodline had, so her guessed that it had skipped over him somehow. But he was fine with it; he had always been an outsider to the rest of the Sohmas, anyway. He stayed by Akitos side for the rest of his life. _

_As for Tohru...well...she grew to become a very attractive woman, and men would be very attracted to her. She, of course, did not notice them and only saw her Kyo. They married a few monthes after they graduated Sasori Tsuki. All in all, they lived long, cheerful, happy lives, all of thier curses broken. _


End file.
